Beautiful Tragedy
by smileysteph
Summary: They were a whirlwind romance, the kind that sweeps you off your feet. And reckless they were to think that their love affair wouldn't turn into a sad beautiful tragedy. The story has gathered dust on its pages, yet she finds herself telling the story of what they used to be to the person she least expects it. And somehow through it all, she is captivated just like the first time.
1. Hope

_**Beautiful Tragic**_

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

_So can you tell me what hurts the most… to lose all hope that you lose yourself in isolation, or to have hope break your heart a little bit more every time it lets you down?_

* * *

She found herself outside on her balcony once again as she watched the sweet sun setting into the night. The view was breathtaking as the sun painted its colors onto the snow, reflecting its beauty. Yet all she could notice was how small she felt, as if it would only take a soft breeze to break her into ruins.

She had spent the entire day waiting. She wasn't planning on being glued to her seat all day but something about today felt promising. She felt hopeful for the first time in years. And so as soon as she was done with breakfast in the morning, she had made her way to her bedroom, closed her doors, and sat and waited. The entire time she heard his voice ringing through her ears as she allowed herself to remember. And although at the beginning her eyes were wide with wonder and excitement, they slowly lost the spark that the kingdom knew by heart as time ticked away.

By now the coldness of the snow had sunk into her bones, and although her daughter had brought her many blankets to wrap herself up when the temperature dropped… She couldn't bring herself to use them. Because using them would mean that time was running out. It would break her heart all over again.

As she saw the last few glimpses of the sun fading away into the night she started biting her lips a bit harder. She wrapped her arms around herself just a bit tighter. Then without any warning she was soon sitting in the dark; unable to see anything that was more than a few feet away. Her heart had started to lose the steady beat it once had as it became a wild drum of panic. The simple task of breathing was a challenge as her breath quickened. Silence was the only one who saw her slowly fall apart as she told herself over and over again that it was a mistake, they were mistake. She was so caught up with trying to keep her heart together that she almost didn't realized that she was crying until she tasted something salty on her lips.

When her hands touched her damp cheeks, she couldn't believe that these tears truly belonged to her. She fought to hold them back as much as she could as she furiously wiped at the few that had already escaped. Yet when the whimper left her throat any strength she had disappeared. And at that moment she stopped fighting and she let herself cry in silence. She felt surprised that tears would still fall out of her eyes even though she knew this would have been the outcome.

How long had it been since she last saw him? How many times had she locked herself away in her room, hoping that one day he'd return? How many more times will she have to sit outside to wait for him to come? In all honesty, she didn't care if she had to keep waiting for forever. She was now used to her heart breaking every time that reality shattered her hope. Sometimes she didn't even bother to try to stay composed because thirty years had gone by and she had yet to see a sign of him still being alive. For thirty times, she had waited on September 17th for him.

Sometimes she wondered if she had made it all up. Could she have really met a man who had the same powers that she possessed? Had she really fallen in love that she was willing to sacrifice anything to be with him? Did she imagine every hush word he ever whispered in her ear…? Every soft promise he ever made…? Every kiss and touch that seemed to be branded onto her skin?

She knew she was crazy for still believing that it was true. Because anybody that was sane would have stopped by now. Yet deep down inside she knew it had to be real. She had her memories to remind her of everything. She had his voice stuck in her head like an old forgotten song. How could she possibly doubt the love affair they had when her heart won't let her forget about it for even a second?

Time only continued to pass away as seconds turned to minutes, and minutes turned to hours. But when she finally had the courage to stand up from her seat and accept the truth once again, her tears were already dry. She knew that it was stupid of her to keep wishing he would one day come again. It really was absurd of her to continue waiting for him but her heart would never let him go. Hope of one day being able to touch him kept her believing.

And it was this very same belief that was slowly killing her. Each year that passed by only strengthened the scars that her heart had gathered. Disappointment would hit her harder. Her memories of him that once brought her tranquility only haunted her when she closed her eyes. However it was this very same belief that gave her a reason to live. To someday have him close once again was better than to think that one day she might forget his face.

Gathering the blankets that were piled in a corner, she slowly made her way to her room. She made herself comfortable as she took off her dress and replaced it with a nightgown. Her hands were freezing when she finally reached her bed, and for a second it reminded her of his cold touch. Then with a smile on her face, the last thought she had before closing her eyes was that next year on September 17th she'd wait for him again. And maybe next year will be the year he comes to Arendelle.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first time writing for a different fandom and to be honest i am sort of scared. but I am excited to see what you lovely people have to say and hope you all give it a chance. I just saw Frozen and when I saw Elsa I automatically thought of Jack and knew that I just had to write a story for this pairing or die trying. So I hoped you enjoyed the prologue and that i haven't butchered through it. Although I do jave to warn you that characters maybe slightly OC but not intentionally. So reviews are welcomed ans feel free to follow and favorite. Hope you all have a good day or night. **  
**Smiley Steph**


	2. Sunflower

CH. 1: Sunflower

* * *

_I've been thinking about you and me, been going back through the memories. Cause that's all you left behind. After you told me the word goodbye._

* * *

"Grandma Elsa, open up the door! I have something to show you!"

The girl kept pounding louder and louder on her door as Elsa's eyes slowly adjusted to the bright light coming through her window. Rubbing her eyes, memories of yesterday came rushing back and with it disappointment. Shaking those thoughts from her mind she softly told Bella to wait a second as she got changed.

Once content with her appearance, Elsa calmly made her way to the door and opened it, but Bella had a different idea as she came rushing inside her room. She was blabbing a mile away as Elsa tried to keep up with her. Bella was lost in her own world as she praised her grandma on her powers. Not being able to fully grasp what her granddaughter was saying Elsa said, "Bella I need you to talk slower and to explain to me what it is that you have to show me."

Bella slightly swayed from side to side as a nervous smile started playing on her lips. Seeing her stand there, Elsa had to admit that Bella reminded her so much of her sister Anna. She was always full of energy as she danced and sang around the castle. She constantly had something on her mind and when her emotions got the best of her sometimes she would act without thinking. And now that Bella was 17 she was just as stubborn as Anna had been. The only exception being that Bella wasn't rushing to get married any time soon. Instead she wanted to learn everything she possibly could on her ability to produce snow with her hands.

Elsa started to raise an eyebrow as she saw Bella's hands hidden behind her back. Cautiously she let herself wonder what Bella could be holding as she asked, "What's in your hands?"

Taking a deep breath Bella slowly opened her month and said, "Well you see, this morning I decided to walk in the garden and I found a flower." Then slowly she removed her hands from her back and exposed a gorgeous sunflower made of ice. Bella continued to talk as she apologized for breaking it from its stem but Elsa blocked her out. All she could focus on was the flower. Then cautiously she grabbed it from Bella as if she was afraid it break from the simple touch. She was struck with wonder as remembered the last sunflower of ice she had seen.

It was delicate in every way. The details that were embedded made it seem as if the sunflower was real and living; not a piece of ice. If it had not been for the fern like pattern on it, she would have been asking Bella if her mother had done it. But because Elsa knew better, she knew that her daughter nor her granddaughter had made this flower. For she had many sunflowers in different stages of its life in a drawer, hidden away until she simply forgot she had them.

Oblivious to her grandmother's reaction, Bella asked, "Grandma, do you think you can show me how to make a sunflower out of ice? I want to give one to my mom since she has been working hard to keep the kingdom safe."

Not taking her eyes from the sunflower Elsa responded with, "Sorry l can't." Too many thoughts ran through her mind at the discovery of the sunflower. It made her confused as she thought of her day yesterday. She had been sitting outside on her balcony with the garden in view. How had she missed him? Had he come during the night? Did he not want to see her? Her head started hurting as each question brought its own questions. She was lightly massaging her forehead as Bella decided that it was now time to start complaining.

"Grandma Elsa, you are the only one who knows how to make this flower and you don't want to show me? I thought you wanted me to understand my powers so I wouldn't be afraid of them. And now you are telling me that you can't!?" Placing a hand on her forehead, she continued to say," Now I will never become queen of Arendelle because I won't know how to control my powers because of you."

Bella pretended getting dizzy as she spun around the room until she found her destination on her grandmother's bed. Letting herself fall recklessly on the bed Bella then added, "Will you do it if we build a snow man afterwards?"

Elsa couldn't help but laugh at Bella. Ever since Anna had told her that she got Elsa to do anything she wanted with a snowman, Bella was quick to follow. Sitting down next to her, Elsa started to explain that it wasn't that she didn't want to teach Bella but rather that she herself didn't know how. Seeing Bella's eyebrows scrunch together, Elsa decided to continue explaining before she got an earful of Bella's questions.

"I once tried to learn how to make the sunflowers but they would always break when I added the last piece. Jack would always tell me that I wasn't careful enough but l always told him that it couldn't be true considering how careless he was." Without realizing it, memories of them started rushing through her mind. For a second it felt like she had gone back in time but when Bella said, "Jack?" all her illusions were broken.

On the other hand Bella had never been so confused. She was slightly worried for her grandmother considering that she was never the one to have mood swings but rather her great aunt, Anna. Though she was curious to know who Jack was. Why had he been teaching her grandma of her powers? What would a human know unless… And with puzzlement in her voice, she asked Elsa, "Is our family the only ones who can produce snow, and ice, and winter?"

When Elsa turned to face Bella, she had never seen so much wonderment in someone's eyes since him. She tried her best to smile, but something about it didn't reach her eyes. Hearing Jack's name was weird. Though saying his name was surreal. It had been a longtime since she's had a reason to say it. It was bitter sweet as it rolled off of her tongue so effortlessly. Taking her sweet time, Elsa slowly started.

''Well yes and no. We are the only humans who possess such power but there is only one other person who can except he isn't human. He is the winter spirit. He's in charge of bringing winter to the world."

Taking in all the information, Bella couldn't quite understand what exactly her grandma was trying to tell her. The winter spirit? Who the heck was the winter spirit? How did the winter spirit and her grandmother met? How come this was her first time hearing of him even though he seemed to be someone important? And why did he leave a sunflower made of ice in the middle of the garden? Why take the time to make something so beautiful for someone to never notice it? These were only the first few questions that Bella had started to form but many were to come. And then in a hesitant voice, Bella asked, "Grandma Elsa… Who was Jack? What was he to you to be leaving a sunflower made of ice in the garden?"

Elsa felt cornered. She hadn't spoken of him in the longest time. She had spent so much time trying to forget that it only helped her to remember. No one knew the story of what had happened between her and Jack except her sister. And the only reason why she even knew it was because Elsa had locked herself in her room when he left that Anna demanded an explanation before things got too out of hand.

Silence slowly sank in the room as Elsa tried to figure out what exactly to say. She was so caught up in her thoughts that not even Bella dared to disturbed her. All Elsa could think was that it was a beautiful magic love affair. A whirlwind romance that seemed to be written for a book. An enchanting story that told the tale of two star-crossed lovers. Nothing about it was safe. It only screamed danger as they realized that although they were the same, they lived in two very different worlds. But both of them kept believing as they held onto the beauty of it. They never once stopped to question if anyone would get hurt. It was simply so easy to forget about reality as they would get lost in their own world of wonderment. And that was their mistake. Because they never thought that someday their beautiful magic love affair might turn into a sad beautiful tragic.

Yet although it really was a tragic story something compelled Elsa to say, "Jack… he was my first love. And he was my first heartbreak. He was my everything until one day he simply became a story that gathered dust on its pages."

Elsa continued to stare at the sunflower in her hands as Bella looked at her in a new light. The only lover she had ever known that her grandmother had had was her grandpa. And now she was being told that this mysterious winter spirit had stolen her heart and broken it. And out of curiosity she softly asked, as if knowing that it might break a piece of her grandmother's heart, "Do you still remember the story to tell it at least one more time?"

Elsa was shocked to be asked such question. Jack was they only piece of hers that remained hers. Everything else of her life had become the possessions of the kingdom. The kingdom had chosen the future King whom she was to be married. They choose how she acted and dressed. They knew everything that involved her family on who were the future generations to take her place when she grew old. Jack was the only one who saw her as Elsa. She wasn't the snow queen to him, she wasn't the queen of Arendelle to him. She simply was Elsa, a human.

Elsa was ready to tell her granddaughter that maybe she'd tell her another time the story of Jack, but the sunflower in her hands reminded her of the good and the bad. And how even at the end, even when everything was said, they still wouldn't let go of one another. And without overthinking, she took a chance as she said, "It's a long story you know?"

Bella only smiled as she responded, "Well that's ok. We have a long time for you to tell it." And playing with the sunflower in her hands, Elsa started forming the first sentences of the memories that had long been left alone.


End file.
